


Mine

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Het, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A two-for-one oneshot. Lincoln helps Lori with a special photoshoot for her boyfriend. And, when Leni walks in on their climactic ending, Lincoln helps her, too.





	Mine

**Author's Notes:**

This was gonna be a twoshot, but I decided to put them together since they're so short. The overall theme I was going for was a little more aggressive Lincoln.

Some serious thanks to Flagg with the first half of this oneshot. Not only with the poses, but getting me to actually finish this thing~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

MINE

Lori is staring into Leni's full size vanity mirror. She's only wearing her plain cotton underwear. A small smile graces her lips.

She isn't a vain girl, but she does think she looks beautiful, from her blonde bangs, like summer wheat, to her pink, perky nipples and flat, toned stomach.

She feels a hand on her lower back, and she sees her brother peek his head around her arm.

Dangling 'round his neck is a camera.

"Are you ready?" he asks, silently rubbing her skin with his warm fingers.

"Yeah," she replies, closing her eyes with a sigh.

He leads her over to the bed and motions for her to sit down.

She sits back, with her knees tightly shut and her fists pressed together on her lap. Like she is trying to hide everything from view in the most awkward, tense way imaginable.

Lincoln takes a step back and raises the camera.

"Smile for your boyfriend~" he teases.

She looks up; and the way she appears, with scrunched shoulders and a slouched back, makes her seem so vulnerable, so fragile. Her eyes are partly hidden by her bangs; her head tilted downward. A pretty blush covers her cheek better than any makeup she owns.

Lincoln sees her lips form a tiny, little smile.

The room fills with a flash of light, and that single moment of Lori's delicacy is captured forever in her boyfriend's collection.

Lincoln lowers the camera and hums.

"I think you should take off the bra now."

So matter-of-fact, so straightforward...

Lori's flush spreads down to her neck, but she obeys. Her shaky hands unclasp the hooks, and she pulls it down her arms, releasing her breasts for her brother's hawk-like eyes.

He raises the camera again. His sister is still in the same pose, but the way her arms are held tight with her fists resting on her thighs... it squishes her breasts together, makes them fuller... He can barely see the edge of one nipple peeking from behind her elbow.

Another flash fills the room, and Lincoln lowers the camera.

Now, _he_ has a flush on his cheeks.

"I think you should take off your panties, too. And move into a new pose..."

She grips her underwear in her fingers. Lifting her hips off the bed, she rolls it down her thighs. She pauses when her brother walks toward her.

"Did I-" she starts to ask if she did something wrong.

He shakes his head; his voice is husky and raw.

" _No, I just want to do this part._ "

She tenses up again as he hooks her panties with one hand and slowly pulls it down her legs.

He holds the camera up to his eyes, and he watches as her legs are released; as they part just a little bit; and the very moment he sees her womanhood come into view, a pink slit with a trimmed patch of golden curls adorning it-

Another flash fills the room.

Lincoln steps back, tossing the undies to the floor.

"Now, you need to switch your position."

She gulps, feeling a little light-headed.

"O-ok."

She stands up, and twists her body around so her back faces him.

Her thigh presses up into the mattress as her leg bends forward. Her other knee raises onto the bed. Her hands press down into the sheets as she looks over her back.

Lincoln draws closer, and Lori moves forward; looking like she's trying to crawl away from him. Her hair's fallen around her shoulders; she's biting her lip. Her butt wiggles with each movement.

Lincoln finds this time it's harder to take a picture.

Literally _harder._

_Flash._

Lincoln lowers the camera and wets his dry lips.

"N-now, do another position. Something a little less innocent..."

She takes a deep breath and moves to sit down on the bed. She looks at Lincoln, straight into his eyes. She doesn't want to disappoint her boyfriend. She wants to choose something sexy, something she knows would drive him _wild_ with lust.

She turns so her left side faces him. She lays her right leg out flat, but bends her left leg upward. She leans forward into her knee, and wraps her right arm across her breasts, trying her best to only hide her nipples. Her left hand threads through her bangs, pushing them back and out of the way. She bites her lip, her pretty little flush still coating her cheeks. And she turns her eyes (though he can only see one) onto him.

Lincoln nearly chokes.

They're burning. Her body may be trying to hide her modesty, but her eyes are daring him to unwrap her like a gift on Christmas morning.

With a slight twitch of the hands, another flash fills the room.

"Ok," Lincoln says with more authority than his body feels. "New pose."

Lori goes to stand up, but freezes when Lincoln grabs her arm.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes plead with his for an answer.

He swallows through his dry mouth, feeling so much hotter now than when his girlfriend came and asked him for some help not even thirty minutes ago.

"Nothing. I just want to pick the next one."

She blinks and looks away, feeling only a little shy. Looking back into his stunning, blue eyes, she nods.

"Ok."

When he tugs on her arm, she follows without question.

When he pulls her toward the rug in the center of her and Leni's bedroom, she does so without making any noise.

When he moves behind her, she stands in place and doesn't twist around to keep facing him.

" _Lori,_ " he speaks in a low voice, his hot breath puffing on her spine. " _Bend over and touch your toes._ "

She takes a deep breath, steels her nerves, and obeys him. Stretching forward as far as she could go, arching her back like a cat. Her legs remain straight in the air, and she trembles as Linc's hands knead her hips. She grabs her toes with her hands and holds the position.

But unlike before, there is no flash... not yet.

Lori holds her breath as she sees her brother's pants move closer. She closes her eyes, her breath hitches, as he presses his hips into hers.

He uses his hands to press her a little lower; and her perfectly straight legs bend at the knee until-

Lori moans as Linc's bulge drives into her crotch with slow, deliberate speed.

"H-how is t-this?" she gasps.

He moans as he pulls back, and slams forward, using his hands to pull her hips tightly against him.

" _It's perfect~_ "

They moan in unison as he pulls back and thrusts again, rocking her forward so she almost loses balance. But she stands fast, trusting him, letting him manipulate her body like a toy doll.

He lets go of her hips and steps back.

She unbends her legs, and stands straight up, keeping her grasp on her little toes.

She watches as he takes several steps back, raising the camera.

He looks into it, getting a brilliant view of her ass, the pretty flower waiting for him between her thighs, her endless legs, and finally, her face. Growing pinker the longer she remains bent; her lips pucker up, and she blows him a kiss.

_Flash_.

He looks at the picture in the camera and his inner Luan speaks for him. _I'd caption this one, "Kiss my ass, Lincoln~"_

He looks back at her.

She is so hot right now. So submissive to his every command.

He wants to take it a step further.

"Come to me," he commands with a sharp tone.

Not waiting even a second, Lori unbends her body, turns toward him, and walks over. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Get on your knees," he follows up when she's standing before him.

She does so. Resting on her legs, with her hands laying on her knees, she looks up at him with wide, doleful eyes.

The look alone makes him groan. Like she's a schoolgirl waiting to be told what she did wrong, waiting to be punished.

He raises the camera-

Her hands start moving off-screen.

" _Is that all you want me to do?_ " she asks her brother as he gets ready to snap a picture.

Her fingers undo the button. His pants drop to his ankles.

" _Fuck,_ " he breathes out as her hand cups him through his briefs.

_Flash._

The camera lands on the bedsheets, bouncing once or twice before coming to a stop.

She fondles him a few more seconds before his hand fists in her hair.

She freezes up, and looks up at him; like a pet waiting for her Master's command.

"Take my undies off, Lori," he commands.

She looks down his body until she's focusing on his bulge. At eye level, she can see many details through the fabric. The thick vein running down it. The flared head, made to part her walls asunder like a siege machine.

She tugs his briefs down to his ankles, and then waits like a good pet.

Lincoln hums.

" _What do you think your boyfriend wants you to do next?_ "

She licks her lips and leans forward, giving him enough time to yank on her hair if she's making a wrong choice.

He doesn't.

Free to do as she pleases, she presses a kiss to his length; her body shivers as he places his second hand in her hair... moving to cup her head.

She trails kisses up and down him. And when she reaches his tip, she licks his opening, taking in his precum like a thirsty pup at the teat.

She molds her lips around him and pushes forward, taking him in... nice and slowly. Her tongue caresses him with a gentle, firm touch. She only pauses once her nose is touching his own little patch of snowy curls.

Lincoln looks down at her. She's looking up at him, with nearly his whole dick in her mouth. Fuck~

His breathing is labored now. So he speaks with his strong hands still clutching her scalp.

She releases her tension, and lets his hands pull her back until he's nearly slipping out...

And then he slams her forward, thrusting his hips to meet her face in one solid motion.

Lori holds her breath as he crashes into her; a moment of fear that he simply won't stop! Adrenaline floods through her veins the moment before he abruptly yanks himself almost all the way back out. Thrusting forward once again until his curls are touching her nose, and she can smell his musky scent. And slipping back out.

He moves with precision and practice; able to tell when his wild thrusts need to stop by the feeling in her mouth and her lips alone.

He picks up his speed, holding her hair tighter to keep her steady.

She just sits there and lets him fuck her face over and over again, her own spit slipping down her chin. She's looking up at him the whole time. Her wide eyes staring into his, saying, _fuck me, I'm yours._

He feels his end approaching, so he abruptly pulls out. He sucks in air to feed his shaking body with precious oxygen.

Lori wipes her chin clean, and waits for his next command. Never looking away from his eyes~

"Get-" he exhales a breath. "Get on the bed, Lori."

She stands up, her thighs slick and dripping with her arousal. Not even trying to hide her own lust (because Lincoln did not give her permission to do so), she goes to the bed, gets onto her hands and knees and crawls toward the headboard.

She twists around until her back is resting on the sheets.

She grabs the beddingand partially covers her body... just enough to protect her modesty from her brother's view.

Lincoln strips down til he's naked. He looks at her, seeing the outline of her legs, her stomach, her breasts...

Her hand is holding the sheet tightly to her bosom, to keep him from seeing her fullness.

He licks his lips as he comes after her; getting onto the mattress and crawling toward her like a fox stalking a little garden mouse.

He traps her beneath him, pinning her under the sheets.

" _What would your boyfriend think now, Lori~?_ "

She shivers as his dark, needy tone fills her body with lust. She moves her thighs together. _Shlick~_ The sheets are getting wet underneath her body, but she doesn't care.

" _Why don't you show me what my boyfriend would want to do?_ " she challenged, breaking character for the first time.

He holds her cheek as he leans back on his knees. His other hand grabs the sheet and tears it away from her breasts.

His thumb brushes her lips, pressing inside as his fingers cup the bottom of her jaw. He leans forward; stopping only when he's a couple inches away.

" _Don't speak unless I tell you to, Lori._ "

She quakes beneath him, feeling another wave of her arousal drip onto the bed.

He looks down at her breasts, reaching a hand out to grasp one, squeezing it until she mews and twists her torso for more~

He crawls backward just enough to take the sheet the rest of the way off her body. And his hungry eyes look all over her naked, exposed, vulnerable, wet form~

" _Mine._ "

Lori's stomach flutters, her sex quivers...

That tone; so possessive, so final... like he's claimed her as his own by word alone.

" _Turn over and lay on your stomach,_ " he husks out; a voice dripping with lust.

She does so. Nearly falling over as her shaky limbs hurry to obey his command.

He crawls back over her, knocking her thighs apart so he can settle between them.

Laying across her back, he plants his hands on either side of her shoulders. He leans down to kiss her neck.

" _Lift your ass up, Lori._ "

She's pinned, but uses what leverage she can manage with her knees to lift up. She trembles when his rock hard dick pokes her.

Lincoln groans as his cock slips through her lips, grazing her mound.

" _Put me in your pussy..._ " he breathes against her neck.

Her heart races as she shifts angles and tries again. Her breath catches as his tip hits her lips... She starts lifting up, and he's parting her flower apart...!

" _Take me all the way._ " He kisses her again, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations.

Lori moans as she takes in another inch. It's awkward, but she keeps going until her ass is pressing into him.

" _Good girl,_ " he praises her before pressing his hips down, crushing her to the soft sheets.

Lori moans as he slips deeper than she was able to reach on her own.

With her body flat on the bed, making a little indentation... a little nest... he pulls nearly all the way out and bucks his hips forward, spearing her core, slamming her deeper into the mattress with his cock.

He pulls back and thrusts again, hitting her rough enough he pushes her a little up the bed.

She cries out, fisting the sheets, as he drives into her harder and harder, never stopping.

" _Ah, ah, ah!_ "

He kisses her neck, before biting her; slamming his hips into hers like a blur of motion.

His climax is approaching quickly.

Thrust!

" _Are you ready for your boyfriend, Lori?_ "

Thrust!

She whimpers as he hits her cervix, holding himself deep in her core for a few seconds before pulling right back out.

" _Y-yes! Fuck me, Lincoln!_ "

Thrust!

His cock is throbbing so badly, begging to fill her up!

" _What do you want your man to do for you?_ " Lincoln asks in a needy voice, barely able to halt his orgasm long enough for her response.

Looking at him from over her shoulder, her mouth panting like a bitch in heat, she replies.

" _Don't stop fucking me, daddy~_ "

That does it. He slams himself deep inside; crashing into her cervix, trying to break into her womb... And pinning her down to the bed, he unloads into her deepest place, gushing out waves of sperm, trying to breed his bitch with everything he has.

* * *

Leni is standing stock-still in the doorway, the air no longer moving as she watches their sinful completion unfold before her very eyes.

Lincy slowly pulls out, and Leni's heart stops as the first little drop of cum slips out before the whole load gushes out.

Her nose twitches.

Th-that's a lot of cum...

Lincoln falls off to the side of his sister, his left arm and leg touching her.

Both siblings' bodies are heaving.

Both are out of breath and literally dying from heat.

S-so much heat; so much warmth: in such small places.

Lincoln and Lori's, united for just a few minutes.

Like an oven.

A fire.

The sun.

Leni looks at them closely. She gazes upon her sister's flushed body.

Lori's legs are still parted wide for her brother. Ready for him to roll over and claim her again.

Again.

And again.

Too tired, too weary, too...

Fuck it, Lori would let him sex her again in a heartbeat if he wanted to.

D-did he w-want to?

Leni looks at her brother. His chest, so flat and toned with developing muscles. His arms have this faint rippling motion as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. He can use those hands, just starting to turn into a man's… to do unspeakable acts to Leni's body.

He can grab her and push her down, and-

She shivers as she imagines it.

She licks her lips with an upward flick of her pink tongue.

His shoulders are lean. His stomach just becoming defined. Those lessons with Lynn are really paying off.

But a boy needs to know how to use his muscles for more than just beating people up for a stupid ball.

Yeah.

A boy needs to know how to become a man.

And who better to show a boy how to love, and cherish, and honor a woman...

...than his own sister?

Leni leans against the doorframe, her hip cocked to the side.

As it turns out, they are all alone tonight.

Just the three of them.

So, Leni was only dressed in a nightgown. All day long. Loose, flowing, dripping down her breasts and back, stomach and ass, like a rushing waterfall. Drawing eyes to her assets. Making them detour along every curve and feature along the scenic highway to the center of her being.

She isn't wearing a bra either.

Why should she when she's with the two she loves most?

Why would she hide a secret from a lover?

...let alone two~?

Lincoln looks over his oldest sister's rising and falling back, and sees Leni staring straight at him.

He was used to girls only staring at a boy's abs, his arms, or even his butt.

And here he is, completely naked with a cum-dripping penis resting between his legs.

And the only thing she is looking at...

Are his eyes.

She starts walking toward him.

She reaches the edge of the bed, her legs pressing into it; her torso bending closer to him.

Still, her eyes never leave his.

"Lincy," Leni coos; her hand reaching across her sister's recovering body to touch his cheek.

He closes his eyes and hums as she strokes his cheek, his neck, his hair.

She tugs on his cowlick, making him gasp in slight pain.

She likes that noise, so she does it again.

And again.

"Can you stop that?" he pleads with a glare.

Her heart only beats faster at the cute face.

Pffft. As if he can ever be mad at her.

His favorite sister~

His Leni~

Sobering for a moment, she leans closer, resting a hand between his and Lori's bodies to steady herself.

"I love you, Lincy."

His voice catches in his throat.

Her eyes are on fire; burning straight through him.

He can see in her gown. Her pink nipples are very visible.

But he can't take his eyes away from hers.

She has him trapped. Pinned. Caged inside her azure irises until she releases him.

Knowing his sister, parole is unlikely.

She puts a knee on the bed.

And then another.

She slips across her sister, making Lori gasp as she brushes the woman's sensitive sides. Kinda bumps her knee into the older girl's crotch, too. Lori seems to like it, though. If her humping off the bed by half a foot is any indication.

_Like, oops, I didn't mean to do that, sis._

_Jk, I totes meant to tease you~ Hehe~_

_You're welcome~_

She falls onto Lincy's lap with a small _oof_ from the boy, and a joyful giggle from her.

She is straddling him.

Her gown is hiked up around her waist, but it still hides her precious core from his view.

Not that his enslaved eyes can look away from her soul anyway.

She hums as she puts her hands onto his chest, leaning into him; pressing her weight firmly onto him.

Everything she touches is hot. But not hot enough.

She doesn't want her Lincy to get a chill. She'll make him hot and cozy. Even if she has to use drastic measures.

But enough of that.

He'll be warm soon enough~

She slides along his lap.

Mmm, is that his little boy thingy poking her thigh?

_Shlick~_

She grinds into him again and gasps when something hot and hard pokes her quivering girlhood.

_It is~_

He's such a good boy~

So ready to show his love to his favorite sister~

She moves forward, taking just the tip into her cozy embrace for a second before she slides back, letting it fall from her grasp.

Oh, she isn't wearing panties either~

Like, why would she?

It's nothing Linc hasn't totes seen before~

She presses forward, angling so his cock grinds along her clit.

She keeps going, trapping him between their bodies.

Pulling back, him following after her like a hungry shark.

Pressing forward, and he _almost_ slips inside her body...

It is like a game. A game she loves playing as she leans forward and kisses his lips.

" _I love you, Lincy_ ," she repeates.

Kiss.

_I love you._

Nails scratching down his muscled chest.

_I love you._

Shlick~ He nearly impales her that time! Gotta _totes_ be more careful, Leni.

She tilts her head as she presses her tongue to his lips, prying them apart, flicking his tongue aside, and claiming his mouth for her own.

She loves this almost as much as she loves him.

The way he lets her move as she wants.

The way he lets her get aroused, adjust, get used to his thick erection grinding against her lips.

She moans into his mouth as he prods her on her next pass.

S-so close.

She gasps as his cock jabs her clit.

Mmmm, not close enough, but still s-so good~!

Finally, she jerks away. Her nails instantly taking hold of his chest as her back bows backward and her head falls back. Her slender neck is fully exposed, stretched, as a scream rips from her throat.

It's a shame her gown hides the moment she hits him at the perfect angle and he takes the opportunity to slam his hips hard enough she has no choice but to take him all the way to the hilt.

He pulls his hips back and thrusts forward, and her whole body shakes under the impact.

Her hair flairs out in the air behind her as she grunts under the strain of having his full cock in her tight sex.

" _Nngh_."

Thrust.

Lincoln holds onto her hips through the thin fabric of her gown.

Thrust.

He watches as her boobs bounce with each hard stroke he makes into her cervix, like a bang following after each gunshot.

He hits her in a really good spot, and she jumps in his lap; flying a good few inches before gravity slams her back down onto his erection.

She falls forward and throws her arms onto his shoulders with a sharp cry.

" _Lincy! Ah, a-ah! Again! Do that again!_ "

Lincy is her precious little brother, her good boy~

So, obviously he hits her there again.

And again.

Thrust.

" _Nngh, h-hard-er!_ "

A-again.

Nails pressing into skin.

Thrust.

Painted lips trailing down his throat.

Teeth grazing his skin.

Thrust.

Her whole body tensing as she reaches his collar and presses her tongue to his burning skin. Trying to cool him off, but only making him hotter. Tasting his whole throat, all the way to his jaw.

Thrust.

She speaks into his neck; her breath shocking him along the wet trail she's made.

"Love me like I'm a woman, Lincy."

Th-thrust.

She kisses his neck again, her arms slipping around his shoulders.

"Know me like I'm your wife."

She squeezes her hips around him, clenching her pussy walls. Sucking him in every time he tries to escape. Giving him no reprieve. No breathing room.

Just her and Lincy.

Breath for breath.

Touch for touch.

Sex for sex.

Hot, and raw, and pure.

She kisses a hot trail of burning love over his jaw, along his chin, up to his nose.

Looking into his eyes, she gives her last plea.

" _Lincy_?"

Not even slowing down; still pounding her pussy raw; he looks into her eyes and is instantly trapped again.

" _Y-yeah?_ " he somehow manages through a gasp as her walls squeeze him tightly once again.

She kisses the corner of his mouth.

So close.

But still so far away.

" _I want you to fuck me like I'm yours_."

THRUST.

She cries out and quakes over him, her own fluids dripping down his cock.

He kisses her back.

" _You were already mine, Leni_."

She shivers at how deep he suddenly sounds, how possessive.

Like a rumbling growl that roils inside her body and shakes her to pieces.

She trembles over him, but still tries to smirk as she kisses his lips in return.

" _Are you sure? M-maybe you should claim me again... j-just to be safe~_ "

Tightening his grip on her hips, he rolls her over… right onto Lori's back.

Lori suddenly grunts as Leni was thrown onto her without warning.

Leni giggles and smiles with pure joy; her laughter turning into a deep moan as he slams back inside her in a solid stroke.

Lincoln puts his hands in hers, pressing them out to the sides.

Leaning down, he kisses her.

His tongue dominates her as he ruts in her with abandon.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he punctuates each word with a sharp thrust of his hips.

You. Are. My. Leni.

_My Leni_.

She climaxes at that. Crying out and throwing her head back onto her sister's shoulders.

" _Ah, ah, ah~!_ "

Thrust, thrust, thrust!

" _S-say it again! Say I'm y-your little Leni!_ "

He leans forward, never stopping his hips, never stopping fucking her. Planting his lips onto her gown, kissing her breasts through the fabric, he repeats it.

Softer, slower, warmer.

" _You are my Leni_."

Kiss.

" _You are mine_."

Thrust.

" _My little Leni._ "

Twining their fingers together as he slows his movements, as he presses a soft kiss to her throat.

" _Mine_."

Still trembling from her climax, she slips her legs around his waist. Crossing them and holding on tightly. She looks into his eyes again.

He is trapped.

" _Prove it._ "

His cock twitches deep inside her.

" _If I'm yours then put your love inside me, Lincy._ "

A slow, deep, intimate thrust that hits the very back of her womb.

" _Make me yours_."

He throbs inside her, and she knows it is happening.

He grunts as he pushes all the way inside.

She squeezes him tightly.

Their hands tremble in each other's grasp as he releases inside her womb.

" _Ah, Lincy~!_ "

They remain coupled after he finishes. She lets her legs fall to the sides, still hugging them to his hips. He kisses her, and she kisses him back.

He releases one of her hands to stroke her hair, push her sweaty bangs off her forehead. He presses a kiss there before willingly looking into her endless, mesmerizing eyes.

" _And I'm yours, Leni_."

And they seal their love in a soft and tender kiss.

A kiss of true love.


End file.
